cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Tresherslider
JEDI MEMBER/SOON TO BE This will have new info weekly "We troops & brothers!" WE'RE CLONES WE HELP THE JEDI FIGHT FOR PEACE!" -Treshe rslider inspiring his friends. Hide[Source] Early Life Born 32 BBY CC-8888 nicknamed "Jack Treshersilder"or also called Tresherslider. Tresherslider had participated in galaxy events such as the clone wars & the galactic civil war. Having trained under CL-3426 Tresherslider has many friends such as CC-2224. Career Training was hard nothing at all like the front-lines.I am very smart I would find a way win battles.I was moved up in ranks fast.But chose to keep the rank of ARC captain.I was soon put in command of my own squad. Brothers Having met friends who joined my squad later at some point during the war. I fight along side with Commander Mailk Tresherwalker, Captain Leo Tresherburner, Lieutenant Louie Cruisewalker ARC Troopers Wolfdog Wookieehelper and Rivershot Waterburner sometimes Sergent Cole.They are always there when I need them.They are loyal & brave they the best men I have. They are special Forces. "You guys are my friends and squad mates.But I feel like your the brothers I never had". Leo:"Thats cause we watch out each other on the battlefield and we care about each other. Wolfdog:"This is such a happy moment." Rivershot"I agree". Leo:"Lets enjoy it while it last." Tresherslider:"I love you guys"! Boys"We love you too Jack!" Mailk:"group hug"! 5 minutes later. Wolfdog:"Incoming droids"! Louie:"So much for happy". Rivershot:"Happy moment is over back to blasting clankers". Mailk:"Well that was a loving moment while it lasted lets a move on"! "We might a little late due to our moment". Tresherslider and friends during the battle of Umbara. Clone Wars During the clone wars Tresherslider has fought beside the jedi.Having served under Jedi Master Plo Koon. Tresherslider soon made his own squad. His squad help the Republic a lot. In the clone wars the shadow company is famous for their plans of warfare. In many campaigns such as Ryloth and Umbara.Tresherslider and his company has made friends with the Loyalist Committee in the senate The Republic is thankful their service. Umbara I was sent to Umbara to find & arrest Captan Dheeb. But I was also sent help the campaign.I had victory on everything even the Sith academy .I was patrolling when my team & I found the building. I sent four of my team members.But when they came out they said "HE RETURNED"! Finally three of my special forces & I went in & defeated him with rifles & rocket launchers. Maul:"I have waited a long time for revenge!" Me: "You are back." Me:"Leo cover our left Mailk cover right & Wolfdog cover the rear." Leo, Mailk, & Wolfdog: "Yes sir." -readies weapons- Maul & Shadow Company get ready to face off. General Krell After Krell called Rex to the tower Rex told us the enemy was wearing our armor.We on the battlefield suddenly ambushed by 212.We were firing when Rex shouts stop firing we're shooting our own men.We took off our helmets we were shocked. I shot my brothers I thought. I followed Rex to Waxer Rex asked who gave the order Waxer said it was Krell. Rex said to arrest Krell the men & I followed in behind Rex to the tower. Krell forced pushed us back & I could feel my back hit the wall.Then Krell killed a few of us & jumped out of the window he killed a lot of brothers.We soon found Krell in the forest I had plan we put mines I would get Krell toward me then Boom! The plan kinda worked Krell stabbed me I suffered a wound though the chest. Using the last of my br eath I yelled "Leo now!" the mines went off Krell & me went flying.The blast from the mines knock me ou t. Krell landed near Tup who led him near the vixus Tup stuned him. I came too in the Med Lab everyone look at me & said "You sacrificed your self your awesome." We captured him he was later shot by Dogma. I was rewarded with great honer. Gear & Weapons I use lots weapons and wears lots gear. Gear Main Wookiee clone trooper, Jedi robes, ARC Trooper armor. Secondary bounty hunter gear life day gear other clone trooper gear planet gear. Jedi Training The padawan of Plo Koon. I often train under Plo Koon when I have Jedi Membership.But if I don't have membership. I train with Obi Wan Kenobi. My skill has got better over the years. I also work on saber-strike beat my friend high score I always train daily even if I'm in a bad mood. Remaining Loyal to the Jedi Date:19 BBY Place:Cato Neimoidia Air 'When the Chancellor gave order 66 I didn't want to kill my master.So fire on the ships I hit them.But I too late. In case Plo died he told me to look for Bail Organa. Wh'en I found Bail he said he wanted shadow company to be a part of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Working with Organa Tresherslider has fought beside the jedi not against them.After the clone wars Tresherslider and team honored senator Bail Organa's wish by helping create the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Shortly before Bail's death Tresherslider promised to watch over his little girl Leia Organa. After the hearing of Bail's death Tresherslider was one of the leaders placed in charge of alliance. The Wookiees Some time during the clone wars Tresherslider and Shadow Company were sent to Kashyyyk. Building a command center though one year of the clone wars. Tresherslider met Wookiees Chewbacca & Tarfful they became Tresherslider's personnel friends.Tarfful awarded Tresherslider with a Republic Commando armor painted like a Wookiee.Tresherlider was also the Kashyyyk lightsaber. Shadow Company have a great friendship with the Wookiees during both the clone wars and the galactic civil war. Becoming a Bounty Hunter After the clone wars I went into hiding.In the next week Tarfful bought me a ship it was the last time I saw him.A few months later I heard Tarfful was captured & was helping build Death Star I. I took fleet of rebel cruisers the empire's star destroyers retreated.I soon freed the prisoners & was payed one billion credits. Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clones Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Member Category:Padawan Category:Leader Category:Male Characters Category:Captain Category:Republic Category:Rebellion Category:New Republic